


Comida

by Erzs



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Glutony, Stiles Cooks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para un reto con pecados capitales. Gula<br/>Stiles tiene un secreto, cuando todos en la manada tienen cosas mejores que hacer, es tiempo para él</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comida

―Estas tratando de envenenarme con esta comida, Stiles.

―Solo estoy cuidando tu salud. Ya no eres ningún joven. Además no puede estar tan malo ¿Cierto? -tomando un pedazo de la "comida saludable" se lo llevó a la boca haciendo una total mueca de desagrado ― ¿Ves? Esta deliciosa. -trato de disimular lo mejor posible. Obviamente fallo miserablemente.

―Si claro. De cualquier manera, tengo trabajo que hacer y tu deberías estar en casa, como un adolescente normal -le alejó el plato de comida y lo empujo hacia la puerta

― ¿Cuando yo he sido un adolescente normal? -Entre los hombres lobo, banshees, kitsunes y demás, su vida estaba lo más lejos posible de ser normal

―Tu entendiste. Ahora ve a casa -termino de sacarlo de la oficina volviendo a su escritorio a trabajar. Stiles, resignado, salió en busca de su Jeep.

...

Iba manejando, pensando que podría hacer ahora. Scott había ido con Liam su "cachorro"(como le gustaba llamarle a sus espaldas) ha entrenar y a ayudarlo con sus problemas de ira. Malia iba a pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre (Su verdadero padre, el que la crió. Aun no estaba dispuesta a llamar a Peter "padre" y menos después de lo que le había hecho a sus amigos). Aun no sentía suficiente confianza para ir a casa de Kira a pasar el rato y Lydia estaría ocupada ayudando a Parrish a descubrir que era. Suspiro, tendría el tiempo solo para el y no tenía idea de que hacer. Hasta que la brillante idea cruzo por su mente. Tomó un leve desvio hacia el supermercado, estacionándose cerca de la entrada

...

Con mucho trabajo, con dos grandes bolsas de papel en las manos, logró abrir la puerta de su casa, corriendo a la cocina a dejar su botín. Hacía mucho que no cumplía ese pequeño capricho suyo, asi que era la oportunidad perfecta. De la bolsa empezó a sacar comida. Un paquete de Spaghetti, vegetales, carne, láminas de pasta y demás. Bolsas de papas espirales, chocolates, twinkies y más comida basura que dejo en la meseta. Concentrándose en lo primero, saco una tabla y un cuchillo y empezó a cortar. Le tranquilizaba cocinar, era uno de sus pasatiempos y algo que había tenido que aprender después de lo ocurrido con su madre... Pero eso no era algo que quisiera recordar en ese momento.

Busco en el refrigerador, obteniendo un par de huevos, que partió hábilmente y empezó a batir con ayuda de una cuchara. Ya había puesto la pasta a cocer así que decidió concentrarse en otras tareas. Después de un par de horas dio por terminada su labor, llevando a la mesa varios platos de comida. Spaghetti, lasaña, el filete de carne que había sazonado y preparado. También un brownie que había preparado y dejado junto a la comida chatarra.

Le gustaba cocinar, y podía presumir ser bastante decente en ello (La comida que le preparaba a su padre no contaba, nadie podría lograr que esa comida tuviera un buen sabor). Aunque ninguno de sus amigos había tenido el "placer" de probar su comida... Bueno solo una persona.

Pero aun más que cocinar le encantaba comer. Era difícil de imaginar, gracias a su complexión delgada, pero afortunadamente era de esas personas que podían comer sin parar y nunca engordaba. Además de que en realidad necesitaba esa comida. Era el único humano en una manada de lobos (Bueno, en su defensa no todos eran lobos... Tenían una manada medio rara) y necesitaba esa energía extra para poder seguirles el paso

Tomó uno de los platos mas grandes, sirviéndose una buena porción de cada uno de los platillos ahí ordenados y se dirigió a la sala. Poniendo sus DVD de Star Wars, primero la saga original como todo buen fan debía hacerlo, se sentó a disfrutar de su maratón. Al finalizar la primera película, y gastarse su primera tanda de provisiones decidió recurrir a la comida chatarra. Camino hacia la meseta, tomando las cosas de esta, un buen pedazo del brownie chocolate. Sin esperarse a llegar de nuevo al sofá abrió la bolsa de papas rizadas, achocándoselas a la boca. Esas papas eran su debilidad.

Cuando al fin llego, asentando las cosas en la mesita, puso la siguiente película de la saga, cuando el timbre lo distrajo. Inmediatamente entró en pánico. No podía dejar que nadie encontrará su secreto. Se levanto torpemente tomando todo lo que cabía en sus manos, mordiendo el paquete de twinkies y tratando de correr a la cocina cuando una voz desde la puerta lo tranquilizó

—¿Stiles? Soy yo, Malia. Deja de esconder la comida.

Dejó la comida en el mismo punto y abrió la puerta, con la bolsa aún en la boca, dándole la bienvenida a su novia. Como había mencionado, solo una persona sabía de su secreto y ¿Quién podría ser sino ella? Desde lo ocurrido con Peter había prometido nunca volver a ocultarle nada.

—Hola linda –dijo en un tono entre broma y serio, abriéndole paso para que entrara—Creí que ibas a pasar tiempo con tu padre esta noche. –Para este punto ya había soltado los pastelitos en su boca, dejándolos con el resto de la comida

—Se suponía. Pero le salió un compromiso así que creí que sería buena idea venir a visitarte. No sabía que estarías en uno de tus atracones... Dime ¿Te ha quedado algo? Estoy hambrienta –entrando a la cocina como si fuera su casa encontró la pasta y lo demás y sonrío. Busco un plato y se sirvió un poco de todo para después volver con el chico, sentándose a su lado

—¿Y qué estás viendo? –con el tenedor dio el primer bocado de su plato, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción —¡Esta delicioso! Me alegra que al menos uno de los dos sepa cocinar. Yo quemo hasta el agua –vio como Stiles se había preparado para interrumpirle así que se corrigió —Si, ya sé que el agua no se puede quemar. Solo era una estúpida comparación, ahora ¿Qué estás viendo?

Stiles sonrío. El hecho de que fuera tan directa le parecía adorable. —Star Wars, pero voy en la segunda parte...

—Oh, no hay problema. Recuerda que ya me has hecho ver toda la saga. ¿Eso que huelo es brownie? –volvió a levantarse para desaparecer y reaparecer con un gran pedazo del brownie volviendo a acomodarse junto a él, acurrucándose. —¿Y no pondrás la película?

Mirándola dulcemente, presionó el botón y la película empezó a reproducirse. Eran raros estos momentos en los que podía relajarse a comer y ver una película con la chica que amaba. Pero los momentos preciados siempre serían escasos.

**Author's Note:**

> No planeaba que terminara Stalia, y nunca creí que escribiría de esa pareja, así que perdonen si no me ha quedado del todo bien. Espero les guste :)  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
